A Change
by sapphireDoG
Summary: From a simple pest problem to an fulltilt extermination, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki and Cloud find themselves knee deep in trouble that will test bonds and friendship to get out of this mess.....Cid/Vincent, Language, Violence, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ha. ANOTHER new story :D

Don't own any characters, only animal/creatures.

First 4 chapters.

**FAIR WARNING. THERE IS YAOI! AS IN BOY/BOY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TURN BACK. I WILL NOT GIVE WARNING TO THINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU WELL BEING IF YOU SHOULD NOT HEED MY WARNING.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD.**

* * *

Chapter One- Landing

His mind was a fury of thoughts. The haunting whispers in the back of his mind taunting him, whispering dangerous words into his head.

They reminded him of his past.

His pain.

His loneliness.

Something pulled at his heart, trying dragging him into a pool of self-hatred, self-loathing. The voices snarled at the though of his happiness, sneer and ripping his mind apart.

Their voices had been growing louder over the past few weeks, one voice louder then the rest. Chaos; the demon of destruction and pain. He craved to be released. Craved the blood he knew would come should he get out.

Vincent Valentine shook his head, his dark hair shifting across his face, hiding pale skin. The more he thought about it, the more Chaos taunted him.

So much for the protomateria.

Crimson eyes shifted their glaze across the sky as the Highwind sailed through the clouds, currently heading to Cosmo Canyon. A call from Nanaki had informed him that a new breed of monsters had been spotted in one of the many caves near the edges of the cliffs. The small village had been in an uproar about the whole situation.

Therefore, at the request of both Nanaki and Bugenhagen, the lion's grandfather, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and himself were flying from Midgar to investigate the strange sightings.

Vincent shifted his position against the wall, crossing his left leg over his right, arms crossing across his chest. His head tipped down, a look of thought crossing over his features. Nanaki had said the sightings had described the creatures as having dark blue fur, silver eyes and long saber like teeth as their sizes varied from Nanaki's to 3x the size.

To him they sounded like over sized dogs with issues.

The sound of light and uneasy steps brought him out of his thoughts, and he raised his eyes from the floor to the search the owner of the sounds. Crimson eyes landed on the form of Yuffie, who looked as if she was going to fall over. The girls face was a pale green and she was stumbling around like a drunk, catching the wall when it was near.

Vincent raised a dark brow.

Yuffie tenderly made her way over to the dark haired man, grabbing his arm when she tripped to stop herself from hitting the floor.

"Urg…I hate flying." She mumbled.

"It is necessary, I assure you." Vincent replied. The Wutai girl crouched down next to him, putting her head between her knees and took several deep breathes before sitting against the wall with her arms over her knees.

"I don't care; the fur ball owes me materia for this-" A frown crossed her face as the ship made a small lurch. Her stomach continued to flip as she started talking again. "Why is it every time I'm on this flying hunk of metal, there's always some sort of turbulence? Like come on! Give a girl a break!"

"If you hate flying so much, why did you come?" he asked, looking down at the small girl, dark brow raised.

Jumping to her feet, Yuffie gestured to herself. "Pft, like me, the great Yuffie Kisaragi, would turn down a chance at finding and steeling materia!"

"Is materia the only thing you think about?"

The girl paused a minute then giggled. "Pretty much!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, pushing away from the wall and heading toward the cockpit. Yuffie was quick to follow, walking beside him while managing to keep up with the long legged man.

"So Vinny, you seem to be in a chatty mood today, any reason why?"

"For one, do not call me 'Vinny' and I have no need to explain myself." Mentally sighing, Vincent hoped that the girl would leave him be soon. The girl could be more annoying then Reeves robotic cat, Cait Sith. All she talked about was the different types materia and fighting styles there were, but mostly materia. She was a nice girl under the annoying layers, but damn, she drove him crazy sometimes. His head was starting to hurt from both the voices and her rambling. Speaking of rambling…

"Yuffie" he called.

"-and you never seem to wanna get any sun either-"

"Yuffie…" again.

"-always wearing dark clothes, you would think you where a vampire. Are you? Do you have a reflection and can you-"

A bit louder now. "Yuffie!"

Brown eyes turned to his, a cheery grin set on her face. "Yes?"

"Barret left a box of materia in the cargo bay last week. Go steel it."

In addition, with a cheer and thanks, the girl was off. Forgetting her airsickness and her pervious sentence while she was at it. With a sigh, Vincent relaxed some, continuing towards the cockpit. Now his head felt like tiny hammers were trying chiseling out bits of his skull. Not the most pleasant feeling.

That and the nagging housewife like voice that entered his mind with every thought.

'_You can't avoid me forever Valentine…_' hissed a dark voice.

So much for relaxing…and as for the hammers, they soon turned into malts. Damn.

'No, but I can try.' He hissed back.

'_Try as you may, I will only get strong and will some day soon take over…'_ Chaos sneered, an image Vincent mentally received in his minds eye. Glowing yellow eyes narrowed and fang peaked out from pale lips.

"I highly doubt that…" the whisper fell from his lips, almost to faint for himself to hear.

Vincent rounded a corner and came face to face with bright blue eyes. Shocked, Vincent took a step back, looking at the person he had nearly ran over. Spiky blond hair, light tanned skin, giant sword strapped to his back.

Cloud.

"Oh, Vincent. I didn't see you there." The blond shifted back so that he wasn't so up close and personal with the darker man.

"That makes two of us. Apologies." Vincent step past the ex-SOILDIER, hoping to continue on his way, but lady luck was not on his side today… and again. Damn.

"Say Vincent, have you had time to think about those creatures?" Cloud stepped up beside the taller man; intending to follow him back the way he had just came. Vincent continued to walk, thoughts tumbling through his head.

"Yes. I have. Nanaki said that they appeared to be larger then himself, and he has a hunch mako is involved." A frown worked his lips.

"Hmm…could be, but as far as I know, there's no mako pools within 10 miles of the canyon. Could they be from somewhere else?"

"It is a possibility."

The two of them rounded the last turn, coming to the door the lead to the cockpit. The door slid open as they stepped in, immediately hearing the rough voice of the captain, yelling at some poor member of the crew.

"Get y'er goddamn ass in gear! Were fuckin 10 minutes from Cosmo Canyon not 30 you dumb ass!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Get the fuck outta here and go do somethin' somewhere else! Go!"

"Yes Sir!"

The two watched as a tiny brown-haired man ran past them, red faced and embarrassed.

Vincent's glaze shifted to the pilot.

Smoke wavered from the blonde's mouth as he viciously inhaled large amounts of his cigarette. His gloved hand rested on his hips, a boot tapping against the floor as blue eyes narrowed at the remaining crew that dared to stare at him.

"The fuck are ya'll lookin' at?! Get back to fuckin' work!"

The crew scrambled, all going back to their posts. Some were even shaking.

With a frustrated sigh, Cid turned to go back to the wheel, only to realize that he had watchers. Cloud was the first to open his mouth and comment.

"Nice house-wife impersonation Cid. Get that a lot from the wife?"

A devious smirk worked his lips as Cid's face burned red.

"Fuck you Spikes! Shera ain't my goddamn wife you dumb ass!" Cid's fists clinched at his sides, leather squeaking from the pressure. The cigarette that he had been smoking was now down to the filter from his aggressive puffs at the thing. Damn that kid he though.

"So, what the hell ya want that ya came up here for. Better not have fucked somethin up! Or I'll ring your fuckin neck!"

Vincent simply raised his brow, which the gesture was unfortunately caught by Cid.

"What?! You find something fuckin' amusing Vince? What am I, some personal fuckin' clown for you all?!"

"Cid." Vincent clipped.

"What?!"

"Fly the plane... we are dropping."

Cid made the move to comment back, but when the ship dropped down more, he stormed up to the wheel after having pushed the scared crewman away. The airship soon evened out and Cid found himself reaching for another stick, but his hand brushed against his hair, the pack missing.

"Dammit! Where the fuck is it?!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. Vincent just stood there, looking bored.

"Captain! We're right over Cosmo!" shouted a random crew member.

"So much for a damn smoke. Fine!" Flipping a few switches, Cid slowly took them down. The air ship hovered over the edge of the canyon, dust stirring and floating over the machine. Slowly, the ship touched down.

The door to the cockpit opened as Yuffie came running threw, a grin etched across her face. Also carrying an arm full of assorted material.

"Finally! Land!" With a 'yippy', she was off running towards the cargo bay.

Cid groaned. "Why the fuck did she have'ta come?"

Cloud turned to leave. "She wanted to. Plus, there may be a chance where she might be some use."

Cid was right behind him, with Vincent walking last.

"That's ain't a reason for the brat to still come!"

"Mr. Valentine!"

Vincent paused as the two blonds exited the door, their arguing being heard down the hallway.

Vincent turned his head back.

"Yes?"

"The captain left before we could tell him, but the are strangle reading coming up on the radar and they are quite large, Sir."  
Vincent's brows came down, as a frown showed on his face.

"Where?"

"There coming from a cave of sorts 3 edges down." The crewman, who happened to be a women, frowned.

In a swish of red fabric, Vincent turned on his heel, boots clicking as he made his way out the door and down the hall.

Something told him that this was going to be more then some little extermination.

**Chapter 2- Cosmo Canyon**

"There's so much sand. It's getting in my socks!"

"Stop complaining yer brat and just walk!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, old man!"

"Old man?! Why you little shit!"

"Enough! Both of you, shut up!"

Yuffie and Cid visibly flinched at Cloud's shout. The group we're walking down the paths of the cliffs, slowly making their way to the village. The paths we're quite narrow, causing the team to have to walking and a line. Cloud led the group, followed by Cid then Yuffie. Taking up the back was Vincent, who took to walking a bit away from the group. Cerberus was held loosely in his hand, is pace steadying and even. The warm breeze shifted his cape around, a light fluttering sound coming from it.

The day was hot with the sun being up high in the sky, no clouds providing any shade. Sand was blowing around the group, getting stuck in armor, blades, clothes, and even some managing to slipping to Cid's boxers.

"I fucking hate this place" muttered Cid. "It to damn hot here."

"No, really?"

"Shut it brat."

"Why don't you make me?"

Vincent mentally rolled his eyes. They were starting to get on his nerves. His cape lifted again in the breeze and Vincent was slightly glade for it. Normally the heat didn't bother him, but today, it was stifling. A bead of sweat slipped down his spine.

Continuing forward, Vincent replaying what the crewman/women had said. It bothered him to know that one of the paths to the village was around the area that she had said the we're strange readings.

Looking around, bloody eyes searched he area around him, scooting for caves. Seeing none, Vincent frowned. Then something caught his eye.

The breeze picked up again, but with it came a disgusting smell.

Cid was the first to say something.

"Fuck," he said covering his nose, "what the hell is that smell, it smells like somethin' died."

Behind him, the ninja gagged, her hands coming up to cover her nose. "Eww, that's gross! It smells worse then Cid's breath!"

"Ya well it smells worse the you fuckin' look you little shit."

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Would you two please, knock it off?"

"Shut it chocobo boy, you ain't in this!"

"Is chocobo boy the best you can come up with old man?"

"Yuffie, don't make it worse."

"Too late!"

"Quiet!" shouted a deep, cold voice.

All eyes turned to the dark-haired man whose head was faced over there the edge of the cliff. Narrowed crimson slid across the edge beneath them, looking for something. Cerberus slowly being lifted towards the edge. Cloud saw this and put his hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"What is it? Vincent.?" He call softly, careful not be too loud.

The man remained silent as he knelt to a knee, leaning over the edge slightly. Suddenly the man's eyes grew wide as a black, snarling figure flew up from the ledge below, its fur just brushing Vincent's face as it leaped from in front of him, land to his side. The creature snarled as he stood, gun pointed straight at the animal.

Everyone grabbed there weapons, preparing to fight the wolf like creature.

Cid growled, his spear ready to be swung. "What the FUCK is the thing?!"

Yuffie's Shuriken was posed above her head. "Could it be that thing Nanaki told us about?"

Cloud's Buster was beside him, pointed to the ground. "Most likely. Be careful, there could be more around."

Vincent had his finger over the trigger, ready to shot should the thing move. His eyes shifted over its large form, taking in the detail.

It wasn't very tall, maybe reaching his elbow. Its snout was long and narrow with large white fangs peaking out from their place beneath its snarling lips. Its body was long and thin, it fur coal black with silver eyes. On it's hind leg there was a mark that he couldn't read, but saw that there was a blue pattern the twisted down its paw.

Where had this thing come from?

The creature snarled again, taking a step forward. Its eyes shifted over the forms in front of it, taking in the threats. When it's eyes turned to Vincent, it's fur stood on end, its tail swishing threateningly. Its lips pulled back even more, it claws digging into the ground as a loud bark came from its lips.

Cid grunted "Seems like it don't like ya every much, Vince."

Vincent cocked the gun. "The feeling is mutual."

Suddenly the animal lunged, quicker then any of them had expected. It bounded over Vincent's head, twisting to attack from behind. Claws reached out to claw the man in the back, but Vincent leaped backwards over the animal, his own claw grabbing the canine by the scruff and with much effort, slamming it into the cliff side. The animal hit the wall with a yelp, rocks dislodging and coming down upon it.

Vincent stepped back towards the rest of his team, gun pointed towards the pile of rocks, his claw ready to strike.

"I think we should run know, don't you?" Yuffie said, inching back, ready to run.  
Cid snorted. "For once, I agree wit' the kid."

"Never run from dogs" was the only thing Vincent said, his eyes trained on the moving pile, a black paw scrapping the grown from under the pile.

Cloud stepped up to Vincent, sword pointing towards the pile.

"Cid, do you have any rope?" Cloud asked.

"Ya, but what does that have anything to do with us leavin'?"

Cloud sighed. "If we catch it, we can drag it with us to Nanaki's. From there we might learn more about it."

Cid shrugged, tipping his spear blunt end up, flipping the end off and grabbing the end of the rope he kept in it.

Yuffie tilted her head and opened her mouth.

"Don't ya even think about it kid."

She shut her mouth.

Cid tossed the rope up to Cloud, who in turn held out one end to Vincent. The red eyed man just stared at cloud with his brow cocked. Cloud ran the rope over his sword, cutting it in half. Vincent took the other half of the rope, with the same look. Cloud sighed.

"Your faster then Yuffie and Cid-"

"Hey!" came the double shouts.

"-and less likely to get injured. You need to get the rope tiled around its head and muzzle. I'll tie it's tail to its back legs and its back legs to the front one. We could use Cid's spear as a way to lift it."

Vincent sighed. "It'll have to do."

The men walked over to the pile of rocks that had stopped moving. Rock by rock, they dug the animal out, finding that it was half out of it, its breathing shaky.

"I think you broke something we you threw it" stated Cloud.

The ex-SOILDIER cautiously pushed the thing on its side and started the task of tying it down. Vincent knelt down next to the canine's head, slowly tying the rope around the animals muzzle. It attempted to bite him, only to get the rope pulled tighter, its mouth being shut tight.

Once the task had been done, the animal had been place on the spear, Vincent carrying the back and Cid carrying the front. It was a bit heavy, but between them, it was pretty even. The creature had pasted out sometime earlier, not after putting up a fight first.

Cid trudged forward, bored, tired, and hungry.

"I need a fuckin' smoke."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Smoking is bad for you I hope you know. One day you'll cough a lung out and die."

Cid snorted. "Well we all hav'ta die one day."

"Then again, old age might get ya before smoking does."

Cid's eye twitched, his lips pulled back in a sneer. "What was that brat?"

"Nothing" she sang out.

"Better not have been, or I'd have to tell Barret ya stool at his material."

"How do you know about that?!"

Cid snorted again. "Like I didn't noticed the damn box was empty"

"Well… Vincent told me to!" Yuffie pointed an accusing finger and the ebony haired man, whom simply ignored the gesture.

"I did no such thing" was the only thing he said.

"You did too, Vinny, and you no it!"

Vincent sent the girl a cold look. "Yuffie."

The girl gulped. "Y-yes?"

"Walk."

And she did just that.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip.

"Welcome friends, it has been awhile."

"Nanaki!"

Yuffie glomped the lion in a big hug, rubbing her face into his red fur. The lion brought his paw up to gentle put it on her back.

"Yuffie, how are you?"

The ninja pulled back, smiling brightly. "I'm as good as one can be when having to travel with the old man."

"Knock it off brat!" came a shout from a bit away.

The lion chuckled. "I see, and what about you, Cloud Strife. How are you fairing?"

Cloud shrugged, not really caring. "I'm fine, I guess."

The lion nodded, his spiky bangs bouncing gently on his forehead.

Nanaki turned his glaze to the two that were finally coming into the village, seemingly carrying something large between them.

Cloud watched the two and faintly heard Cid complaining about 'the damn thing bein' to fuckin' heavy' and 'I need a goddamn smoke an' now!'. Then there was Vincent whom just kept him mouth shut, not paying attention to anything in particular. As they got closer, Nanaki caught a look at the object.

He gasped, gold eyes growing wide.

"That's.."

Yuffie grinned. "Yup! Vinny caught it! It was sooo cool! "

Cloud rolled his eyes. "All he did was toss it into the wall. Not a big deal."

Yuffie 'pfft'ed. "Well it was a big deal to me!"

Cid rolled his eyes, dropping his end of the spear when they were close enough. Vincent grunted softly under the force of the other end dropping.

"That's 'cause ya like the man."

Yuffie's eyes widened, her face turning red. "W-what are you talking about?"

Cid smirked. "You know what I'm talkin' 'bout runt"  
Yuffie faces lit up more. "I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Vincent rubbed his temple, the dull ache coming back full force. Didn't those two ever give up?

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Got ya! Ya do to!"

Apparently not. His dark cape fluttered behind him as he walked past the bickering pair, 'accidentally' pushing Cid forward, hearing a thunk and two ow's . The dark hair man smirked, though it was hidden behind hid cape as he walked up to Nanaki.

Nanaki tipped his head. "Greeting's Vincent Valentine."

Returning the nod, "Nanaki. You are well I presume?"

"Other then the threat of those creatures, I am well. I see you have brought with you one of the beasts."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, Cloud's doing of course."

Nanaki nodded, a grin on his lips. "Of course."

Cloud interrupted. "Nanaki, do you have a place that we can put it? Vincent injured its rib cage, so it may need somewhere to rest."  
Nanaki snorted. "Why help the very creature the threatens the village?"

"There's not much we know about it. For all we know, it could talk. If we put it into a false sense of security, we may be able to gain for knowledge about it."

The lion tossed the thought around in his head. A grim line past over his face.

"There are two hotels in town. One is by a weapon shop on one side of the village and the other is by a Chocobo stable on the opposite side. I know the owner of the stables, and I also know that he keeps cages for the rougher Chocobo. Tell him that Nanaki sent you and he'll be able to help you."

Cloud nodded, a plan already forming.

"Vincent. You and Cid will go to the stable's and stay at the inn there. I myself with stay at the other inn. That way, should anything happen, we are covering more area and can get to the scene faster. Yuffie will stay with you, Nanaki. With her skill, she can track and find anything up around your home."

Nanaki and Vincent nodded in agreement.

Turning back towards the pilot and ninja, Vincent grabbed cid by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the argument that the two had started…again. The pilot protested all the way to where they had dropped the animal.

Vincent realized that with Cid bitching, there was no way he was going to get him to help him carry the thing. So, with a heavy sigh and a heavy grunt, Vincent grabbed the pole with his clawed hand and heaved the thing onto his shoulder.

Damn. He shouldn't have done that…but it was to late to go back now.

It was going to be a long night, he could see it coming…

**Chapter 3- Long Night Part 1**

Vincent glazed at the village from his seat on the window sill. It was a cool, quiet night, with the sun down, the temperature had dropped, leaving a comfortable chill.

It had been two, maybe three hours ago since Cid and himself had locked the dog like mammal up at the chocobo stable. The man had been a bit iffy about agreeing to it, fearing that the thing would get lose and attack the feathered animal he took care of. He agreed in the end of course. Thanks to Cid anyway.

Vincent watched as people wondered around the lit streets, talking and laughing, enjoying the night with family and friends. A few shops were set up along the walk way, selling various things from food, silks, jewelry, ad map. From the sound of thing two buildings down, the bar was full, people were singing, dancing, some fighting and others drinking.

Vincent closed his eyes, a light sigh falling from his lips. It was an almost…relaxing atmosphere, and he felt as if he could have a peaceful sleep. If not for the fact that every time he did try to sleep, or even nap, Chaos would send him visions, scenes of the past. He would make him relive what it was like under Hojo's care, the self guilt he felt for not stopping the vile man and the sadness for Lucrecia.

Crimson orb opened as the man shifted his leg, his boot clinking at the movement.

Why did he let himself think about this subject over and over?

Vincent sighed, standing and heading to the door. Turning the knob, the dark-haired man moved to open it till a gun shot and a shout of "Fuck" caught his attention outside. Curiosity getting the better of him, Vincent walked back over to the window, peering out of it and sighed at the sight.

'What did he do?'

Putting his foot on the ledge, Vincent prepared to play knight in shining armor.

-

-

" 'nother round!"

The tanned hand slammed the empty glass on the counter, waiting for the bartender to refill his glass. Blue eyes starred at the polished counter, blankly looking are the water mark that his glass had made. The man's free hand came up to rub the stubble on his chin, then slid it up his face to lean his head onto it.

"I said 'nother fuckin' round you dumbass!"

Cid wanted his fucking drink. And now.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bartender came around with a scowl on his face and refilled Cid's glass with scotch

"This is the last one pal. You've had enough to drink."

Cid cocked a brow. "How th'fuck would ya know? You ain't me."

The man, Ryan, scowled again. "For one, your speech."

Cid laughed, sharp and loud, causing people to look. "Kid, this is how I always talk, Don't like it ya can bite my ass"

Cid downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass back down which caused the man named Ryan to flinch. Throwing some gil down, the pilot made his way to the exit, pushing past people, though more like shoving, and made his way to the door.

Slamming, which he seemed to be downing a lot of tonight, the door on his way out, he 'accidentally' smashed it into a light haired man whom was having a smoke, talking to his friends.

The man flew forwards into his buddies, knocking one off his feet. The two hit the ground while the one of the other men was hit with one of their flailing limbs, his drink spilling down the front of his shirt.

Cid was not-so-oblivious to the fact that as he exited the bar, three very pissed of men were trailing…plotting.

So, the blond pulled a smoke from his brand new pack, striking a match on his goggles and walking down the street toward the inn. His blue eyes wondered around him, his pace slow and even.

Of course he knew he was being followed. Of course he knew that three very large men we're trailing him. Of course he knew. He just didn't give a shit.

Cid smirked as he heard the heavy sound of boots coming closer, soon right behind him.

He WANTED to fight 'em.

"Hey fucker!" came a deep voice from behind him.

Cid dropped his smirk, making it look as if he had been surprised by their sudden appearance before turning and facing the tall, bulky men.

"Sorry, don't know anyone by that name." he said, try not to laugh.

The man who had been hit with the door stepped forward, his bleach blond hair tail at the nape of his neck, and was cracking his knuckles, "trying" to look intimidating. Cid snorted to himself.

"You're the bastard the slammed the door on me!" the man's brown eyes narrowed.

Cid snorted out loud. "Sure ya didn't just trip over yer'self??"

The man's face light up obviously angry with the comment, because his fist went flying towards Cid's face.

-SMACK!-

The man could pack power, Cid would give him that. With his cigarette still between his lips, the pilot ran his tongue along the split on his bottom lip, licking up a few drop of blood. Not like it hurt or anything, it just a bit of a pain, and it would probably sting like a bitch if he was to have a drink.

"Did anyone ever tell ya that ya hit worse then a kid?"

Taunting was fun.

The guy grew even angrier, sending another punch at the pilot. This time, Cid caught it.

"Pft, ya can't even throw a decent punch. Was that suppose' to scare me?" The pilot closed his hand tightly around the man's fist, clenching and squeezing the hand. The light-haired man cried out at the surprisingly strong grip that closed around his right hand, alerting the other of his predicament. The two other men came run, fists posed and ready.

"Oh lookie here! Two more fucking prema-ballerina's to dance with!" Cid smirked as he grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding, jerking forward and throwing his knee into the man's stomach causing the man cough and groan. The two other threw their firsts at Cid's face, hoping to catch the man off guard.

The pilot saw this and ducked, pushing his victim into the others, successfully knocking them all on their asses.

"Ha, dumbasses." Taking a long drag of his smoke, Cid held the thing between his fingers, tapping the ash off the end.

Cid turned away, preparing to leave. Taking a few steps forward, the pilot was forced to stop when the sound of a click rang through the crowded area. It was then people stopped, not really caring before they heard the click.

Cid cursed his luck and froze.

"Ya that's right fuck bag, stop and fight like a man" it was the same voice as before.

Cid turned his head back. "Fight like a man eh? Real men don't bother with gun's ya stupid bastard."

The man with the gun laughed, his voice high pitched and scratchy causing the captain to flinch.

"Guns were made for men, fucker. Real men use em' to take shits like you out!" the man stood, followed by his lackeys.

Cid snorted, highly amused at the man's stupidity. Slowly, he fully turned, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking bored.

"Whatcha gonna do little boy, shoot me in front of all these people?" Cid cocked a brow.

The man smirked. "Sure! Why not?"

The man did just that.

'Me an' my fuckin' mouth'

"Fuck!" he hissed, darting to the side before the second bullet could be fired. The first one had hit his shoulder and it stun like a mother fucker. People around him ran, the sound of crying children and adult reached his ears as he moved for the nearest stand and diving behind it, the second round hitting the wall a bit to close for comfort.

"Get him!" the man with the gun yelled.

The two with him followed orders and went after the pilot, the clumping of their boots getting closer to Cid's hiding spot.

Cid swore and leaped to his feet, grabbing the closest thing to him. The stand pole.

'That'll work' he thought, watching as the top of the stand broke from its loss of support.

Cid smirked.

"Time to kick his ass!"

The pilot ran at the men, slamming the pole onto the ground just before reaching them and flipped himself over their heads and landing behind them. Jerking the pole forward, Cid rammed the end into ones back, pulling back to spin it back around and into the second man's side. The first man recovered and charged at Cid again, his arm pulled back and ready. Cid swung the pole out again, hitting the man's arm the had been thrust forward, blocking and spinning into the man, elbowing him in the face. Satisfied at the crack he heard, Cid then shoved the end of the pole onto the guy's crotch, successfully taking the man down.

Turning around, Cid went to face the second man, only to find him missing.

Suddenly, a gun shot echoed threw the street and Cid froze, thinking he had been hit…but there was only one bullet hole in him and not two.

Shocked, Cid turned back to face the gun man, only to be shocked once again.

-

Vincent jumped down from the second story window, landing in a slight crouching position. People were running around him, parents trying to keep their children safe. A second gun shot was heard as he pushed past the many people, working his way towards the scene. His gloved hand reached down to grab Cerberus, also grabbing ammo, knowing that his gun was almost empty. Loading and cocking, Vincent pushed past the last bit of people, and quickly caught site of the blond pilots who had just stole the pole holding the stand up.

He spotted a tall man, maybe his height, holding a gun pointed at Cid's direction. From what Vincent could see, the shot he heard had hit its mark, being the pilot's shoulder. Blood covered Cid's right side, his blue shirt ruined. Though the pilot didn't seemed fazed by it.

Vincent watched as Cid took the man down with a rather painful stab at the guys genital area that made even himself want to flinch. A movement behind the pilot caught his eye, immediately drawing his glaze to the second man, who was deciding to play dirty. The man also had a gun, making it two that were aimed Cid.

Vincent growled in frustration. 'Damn moron…'

Fast then humanly possible, Vincent darted towards Cid, his cape floating behind him claw posed toward the man behind the pilot and gun pointed at the leader. Vincent quickly knocked the second man over the head and shot at the same time as the leader his aim was at the mans knee while the other man's had been at Cid back, or now at his side, which with it mark before he could block with magic.

Oh well. It would heal.

He could tell that Cid was shock by the way he froze. Not taking his eye off the leader, Vincent step on the second gunman's back, halting the man from trying to get up. Cid finally snapped out of it and spun around.

"Th'fuck?!"

Vincent frowned. Of course.

"When th'hell did you get here?"

Vincent didn't take his eyes of the bleed man. "Be glad that I came, Highwind, or you would be dead."

Cid frowned, arms crossing over his chest. "I don't needa fuckin' knight in shinin' armor. I could've got 'em myself!"

Vincent shook his head slightly "Yes, it looked like it."

Cid huffed in annoyance.

The man on the ground clutched his massively torn up knee. Not only had he been hit, he had been hit with three bullets.

"You son of a bitch! You fucking tore my goddamn knee apart! I'll fucking kill you!" the man angrily reach for his gun, only to have it blown to the side as the dark stranger shot at gun further away.

"Move and die" came the chilling voice. His spine literally froze in place, to afraid that this man would pull through with his threat.

The sound of whistles alerted them that the local police had been called, the injured man panicking looking for a accept route, but he found none. The police ran onto the scene slightly surprised at the site of the cloaked man, but soon got over it when they saw the bleed man.

"Paul Senick, looks like you disobeyed the judges orders. Your under arrest." The captain in a black suit sent his men out to grab the fallen lackeys while paramedics went to the man, Paul.

"They should fucking be arrested to! That fucking vampire man blasted my goddamn knee apart!" Paul shouted, straining against the man that held him down.

"It was self defense, I had no choice." Vincent lowered Cerberus, carefully avoiding hitting his side. The bullet he knew had missed hitting anything important, which he was thankful for. Once he got the bullet out, it would start to heal and would be fine by morning.

Vincent stepped back, coming to stand beside Cid. "The same goes for Mr. Highwind. It was three against one."

Paul growled as he was dragged away. "I fucking shot you! You should be on the ground in blood you fucking freak!"

Cid stepped forward, clearly pissed, and started a rant. "Yer a fuckin' dumbass kid! Didn't yer mama ever teach ya to respect yer damn elders ya piss off shit? Fuck, even yer fighting skills suck!"

The officers restraining Paul chuckled.

"Ok, ok. That will be enough sir, we have him and will be taking him to see his good pal the judge in to morning." The officer tipped his cap and turned, push past the people that had stopped to watch.

Paul's cursing and yelling could clearly be heard from down the street, something about pigs in a blanket and fucking vampires.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. Why did everyone think he was a blood sucking monster? So what he had unnaturally sharp canines and was pale…its not his damn fault. Vincent ran his tongue over his teeth as he grabbed Cid by his ear and started to pull him down the street.

"Ow ow ow! Fuck! The hell are ya doing?!" the pilot stumbled down the street beside the taller man.

Vincent ignored his complaining, walking back towards the inn.

-

-

"Sit and stay Highwind"

"I'm not a fuckin' dog!"

"I did not say you were."

"No but ya implied it!"

"Highwind…"

"Cid, dammit! Cid! I ain't my old man!"

"_Highwind, _sit still."

Rip!

"What the fuck are ya doin'?! The was my goddamn shirt!"

Vincent ignored him, throwing the ruined blood stained t-shirt to the ground. Having pulled up a chair, the gunman grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he knew Cid had bought and hid earlier from its place under the bed along with a small case from one of the buckles on his legs.

"What the fuck are ya doin' anyway…"

Vincent opened the small case, pulling out a curved needle and thick black thread/wire.

Cid saw this.

Cid didn't like it.

"Oh fuck no! You ain't jabbing me wit that thing! No. Fucking. Way!" the pilot slid from the edge of the bed, backing away. Vincent continued to string the needle the dropping the end into a glass from the bathroom that had hot water in it.

"Act like a man Cid."

"I am a goddamn man!"

Vincent stood, grabbing the whiskey bottle and stocking the pilot. Cid, continued to back way, and was unfortunately backing himself into a corner at the same time. Vincent continued to follow, unscrewing the top of the bottle.

"You must take the bullet out Cid. You may get lead poisoning. That and you ripped the hole further."

Cid felt the wall behind him. 'Shit!' he mentally cursed. 'Not good'

Vincent sighed and stepped up to the shorter man. "Cid, just deal with" He brought the bottle up to the captain's face. Cid snatched the bottle quickly, taking a swing then handing it back. Vincent resisted rolling his eyes at the action, taking the bottle back and before the pilot could say anything, pouring a fair amount onto the wound. Cid hissed, trying to pull back, but Vincent pushed his free hand…claw to the same shoulder, holding his still.

"Suck it up."

"Fuck you!"

"I _am _taking it out"

"Oh? And with what?! Yer fuckin' claw?!"

"Yes." And before Cid could protest, Vincent smoothly put the tip of a gold finger into the hole.

"Fuckin' hell!"

Vincent winced at the volume of the pilots voice, having it been straight in his ear. Quick, the finger grabbed onto the shell, which had surprising not shattered on impact. Pulling, Vincent poured more whiskey, causing Cid to once again wince and hiss.

"Goddamned Vince! That fucking hurts!"

"Yes, I know. I have done this many times."

"Good for fucking you."

Dropping the bullet, Vincent leaned forward, looking for anything off.

Cid blushed a little. All Cid could smell was whiskey and Vincent's cologne, which smelled intoxicating. The tall man was press quite close, so close that he could feel his body heat. That and it didn't help that he was shirtless. What the fuck?

A sudden vision of a shirtless Vincent flashed in his mind. Sprawl out across the bed, hair tossed about, pale arms being held as Cid nipped and sucked at his pale neck, bodies pushed together as Vincent's legs slid along his side, pulling him closer. A soft moan slipped from pale lips, followed by a hoarse whisper.

"Cid…" the pale man said, breathless. Cid licked the sensitive skin behind Vincent ear, sucking gently, earning another call of his name….

"Cid!"

Blue eyes widened. Looking up, Cid was caught in Vincent' red glaze.

He froze.

Vincent was slightly confused, one minute Cid was complaining and then the next he was silent. It had taken several tries for him to snap Cid out of his daze and when he did, he just stared at him.

"Cid? Are you well?" His hand rested on the captains shoulder, shaking slightly. Cid seemed to finally snap out of it, his face lighting up and blinking several times.

"Uh…" Cid just stood there. Taking a deep breath, Cid did something he never that he'd ever do. Why he was going to do this was beyond him, it seemed so wrong but there was something about the pale man that made him, dare he say, beautiful in his owns femininely masculine look.

Cid's hand grabbed the red fabric of Vincent's cloak, pulling the man forwards before he could protest. Crimson eyes widened in shock at the force of the pull and widened even more as he suddenly felt a warm pair of lips on his chilled ones.

Vincent froze as he started into the pilots blue eyes, silently asking 'Why?'. Cid shrugged and pressed his lips harder against the darker man, hoping for some sort of a response. Eventually, he started to get one.

Vincent had many thoughts floating across his mind as he found himself relaxing against the awkward and random kiss. This was a first for him. He had never kissed another guy before, so he was a bit apprehensive about the feelings it gave him. He found his lips moving softly against Cid's, his head tilting to get closer.

-

**Long Night part2**

Vincent's eyes closed. Slowly, his gloved hand slid up Cid's shoulder to grasp gently at the pilots thick blond hair. Tipping his head and adding a bit more pressure, Vincent softly moved his lips against the pilots. He had to admit, it was a bit awkward…but it didn't feel wrong. Maybe it was because of the time he had spent with Cid, or maybe it was because of all the trouble he'd ever had with women that maybe he was drawn to men. Why Cid though? Right now, he didn't care as one the pilot's hands rested on his right hip, his other skimming up his side.

Cid tugged the man before him closer. Blue eyes traced over Vincent's face, admiring the man's pale features. From the arch of his brow to the gentle point of his chin, the man was truly girly looking…in a pleasant way of course, not to mention manly way. Hey! A man could be pretty… Cid's hand slid up the darker man, feeling the curve of his side from rib to hip as his tongue slid along a pale lip and diving in when those pale lips opened. Cid wasn't even fazed by the fact that this was a dark and mysterious man that had the best shot the he'd ever seen. Nope. Not a bit. It didn't faze him that this dark stranger could easily rip him apart with out much effort. And again. Not a bit. It also didn't faze him as he lightly sucked on the man's lip that the hand the once rested on Vincent's hip had slid up, brushing against a still bloody gun shot wound that he didn't realize was there. What did faze him was that he noticed how Vincent flinched and hissed lightly against his lips. Now THAT was something he noticed.

Bringing up his hand, Cid pulled away from Vincent's quiet form. Blood ran from his finger to his run down his palm, its dark color catching the light as it dripped.

The pilot frowned.

"So that dumbass was right, you did take th'bullet. When did'ya plan on taking care of it?"

Vincent sighed as he stood to full height, his crimson eyes opening to look the pilot in the eye. He had planned to clean it when the captain fell to sleep, that way he could have privacy and not worry about Cid seeing his torn up chest and back. Save himself the embarrassment.

"It is fine. It is nothing to worry about." Vincent muttered out.

Cid's brow frowned.

"Ya fuckin' right it ain't nothin' to worry 'bout! Yer fuckin' bleeding out all over yourself!"

A clear look of displeasure was shining in vermilion eyes as Vincent's narrow glaze focused on Cid's face. What right did the man have to scowled him when having complained and bitched himself about his own wounds?

Vincent mouth ducked into his cape, hiding his deep frown. "You are one to talk, Highwind. Do the words 'Oh fuck no' ring any bell? I do believe that it was you who was complaining about your own wound, were I am not. There for you should worry about yourself rather then 'bitch' at me to worry about mine."

Vincent turned away and walked towards the glass that held the needle and thread, all thoughts of the kiss disappearing from his mind.

Cid was stunned. Truly. That had been the most he had ever heard come from the normally quiet man's mouth. And the anger and accusing hints in his voice was even more stunning. That and the fact the Vince had sworn. And so what he bitched! It fuckin' hurt! He had a right too!

"Hey! I had a fuckin' right to bitch!"

The pilot stomped up to the taller man, yanking him around by his clawed arm to face him. Vincent continued to glare ice sickles at him, almost as if to try and stab him with his eyes. Vincent's glares were creepy and the color did nothing to help that fact. The ex-Turk only glared when he was truly pissed off, and ignored everyone or everything else when he was in a bad mood (which seemed like always).

"Let go Highwind."

"No."

"Highwi-" Before the gunman could finish, Cid pulled the man forward, successfully covering his mouth in a bruising kiss.

It didn't last long though because Vincent slammed his flesh hand into the pilot's injured shoulder, pushing him over onto the bed. Cid shouted out his displeasure as he fell back, and before he could even move a heavy weight landed on his stomach. Bony knees pinned his arms down as long calf's we're across his legs, holding them down as well.

So Cid was trapped underneath a man he found attractive who was wearing tight leather, had fiery red eyes, soft pale skin, sharp pointy object in hand…  
Wait...

Sharp...

Pointy...

Object?

Blue eyes widened.

Red eyes smirked.

**Chapter 4- Night watch**

"I don't see anything! Hey! Red! Do you smell anything?"

"No, just the scent of sand and people. Go higher, Yuffie, try again."

"Okay!"

The slim girl weaved her way around the wooded planks of the water tower. Yuffie planted her yellow boot to the plank in front of her as her hand reached up to grab the one above her head. With little effort she managed a back flip and landed on a higher plank then her hand had been on. Climbing a bit higher, Yuffie raised her hand to her brow, her dark eyes scouting out. Brown eyes searched the span of the city, past the Telescope and through the tiny streets, over wind mills and around the cliffs.

"Nope! Still nothing!"

Red's muzzle turned to the ground, eyes narrowing in thought as he muttered out a quiet 'I see'.

Yuffie sat down on the ledge of the tower with a light thump and her legs kicking back and forth, her heel thumping loudly against the wooden panels.

"What am I suppose to be looking for anyway? 'Cause all I see is a normal Cosmo Canyon and a lot of sand. Anything in particular you want me to, you know, look for?"

Her heels continuously smacked against the planks as she spoke, a pattern of thump-thump-thump-thumpthump.

Red lifted his head. "Anything that looked off."

Yuffie snorted. "Ya, well this place is 'off'. Best be more specific Fuzzy!"

It was Red's turn to snort. "You sound like Cid."

Yuffie's face took on a look of pure terror.

"Low blow, Red! Low blow!"

Nanaki smiled briefly. The lion made a move to reply when a gun shot and a loud yell made his ears perk up, the sound ringing up the cliffs. Yuffie, being as loud and clumsy as always, screamed and promptly fell off her perch. Luckily, maybe even unfortunately depending on your mood and sugar level, she righted her self and landed on her feet with a heavy thump.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!"

Nanaki's ears could pick of faint shouting and yelling, from a familiar voice.

"It is Cid getting into a fight with the local bad boys."

Yuffie tilted her head, bangs shifting and a frown playing her lips as her hands resting on her hips.

"Why that no good old man! He's probably drunk again! Why I 'otta!"

"I highly doubt that he is drunk Yuffie. Maybe buzzed, but not drunk."

"Ya right! That damn pilot is always either drunk, smoking or shouting the word "FU-!"

The ninja was cut short as the well-known shot of Cerberus echoed loudly, louder then any other normal gun fire, blasted through Cosmo. Nanaki flinched at the horribly loud sound, beads jingling as his paws covered his ears.

Yuffie also flinched, sticking a finger in her ear as if to try and drive away the ringing sensation.

"Well! Sounds like Vinny fixed the problem!"

Nanaki uncovered his ears, shaking his head.

"As it would seem. I wonder if they are both alright."

"Well if you're worried, we could go and check up on 'em."

Nanaki shook his head. "We must stay guard up here. Those creatures seem to be night hunters and will only attack after dark and before dawn."

For the last 8 weeks at least 10 people souls have been sent back to the Lifestream while chocobo's have been disappearing along with cats, dogs, sheep chick ect. Eye witnesses have told him that the creature varied in size, color, and numbers. Sometimes they would be alone and other time they would be in packs containing of 3 to 4. Only one had ever been caught and killed by one of the local men when the giant beast went after his child and wife during the late day, before the sun had set. Autopsy had said that it had been a female, approximately 350 pounds, standing at 5'11 with a long and narrow body.

The man had had a luck shot with his rifle and had hit it between the eyes with both barrels loaded. The female had been a slate grey with bright green eyes. By the enlargement of her abdomen and breasts that she had had pups as of resent, maybe 2 weeks before they had killed her. Shame for the pups, so innocent and helpless, but it was for better, rather then them growing up and becoming killers like their parents and pack mates.

Most of the hunters seemed to female, one male out of seven females, but they were more brutal then any of the females that use to reside in his clan. Tearing and ripping up there food instead of waiting and taking it back for the pack. The poor animal that was its prey wouldn't have even known what was coming to it.

"Well we could call and ask Cloud to check on them. He's close enough. Plus its not like he's doing anything anyway."

Red shook his head.

"Leave it. I am sure that they are fine. Vincent will get a handle of things."

Yuffie nodded, opening her mouth to agree till a yawn ripped from her mouth. The ninja's hand came up to rub her eyes, her other stretching far above her head.

"All this fresh air is killing me! I'm so not use to it!"

"Why don't you go sleep and I'll take first watch?"

"Sounds-" another yawn "-like a plan. Night Red!" The reach down and scratched behind the closest ear before hopping off into the night.

Red watched her go.

'Long night this will be.'

-

* * *

Ok 4 chapters in one. I am too lazy to seperate them.

See that button VV Click its.


	2. Loyalty of the pack

Loyalty of Pack

A pair of gloves hit the table, shortly followed by a pair of glasses. Boots were kicked off and the Buster swords' harness was placed on the ground. A tanned, callused hand pulled itself through blond locks, shifting them out of place as mako blue eyes scanned that small room around them.

Cloud sighed.

He'd rather be back on the Highwind. It was free and his room was much bigger then this. This room…

Dusty bed….

Sandy floor…

Disgusting bathroom…

Oh for fuck sakes. This was ridiculous.

-

The land was silent as the cold night air left a slight frost on the ground in the sandy desert. A lone lizard sat perched on a small rock, beady eyes shifting to the left, then to the right. Its clawed foot scraped against the stone and its tail flick to the side, sweeping sand to the side living a gentle curve in the dust. Its small spiked tongue lashed out into the air, testing for any hit of small insects.

There was a crunch in the ground, off to its left as the lizard dove down to get a small sand beetle from a small crack under the very stone it was perched on. Sloppily crunching on the unfortunate bug, the critter's eyes shut in contentment as it gulped it pray down. (Poor bug) The earth behind the lizard sunk in suddenly and startled, the creatures eyes snapped open, and it long body took off across the sand.

There was a few short seconds of fleeing before a powerful jaw with multiple fangs snapped it self around the lizards head and jerked, snapping its neck in a swift movement.

"You poor unfortunate soul, so sad, but true. Life ending so quick for such a pitiful creature."

"Adair, your more pitiful then it was. Must you talk to your food after you've killed it? It can not hear you, you know."

"But of course, my dear Maeko. I am merely helping to soothe its soul in the after life."

"Stop talking you fouls. You'll scare away our food with your insufferable yapping. That's if Adair's stench hasn't already driven them out."

Violet eyes glared into a rose pink glaze. "Shut up, Zandra, you annoying she-wolf. Just because I am sensitive and have a superior vocabulary then you, does not mean you have the right to make fun of me."

Zandra's muzzle lifted up into a snarl, her white ears flattening against her skull.

"Do not make me kill you, you fetid bastard."

Adair's head tilted to the side, a cocky wolfish grin spreading through bloody teeth and violet shined with humor.

"I'd like to see you try, mate."

Pink eyes closed as a huff escaped her white muzzle. Her paw shifted against the ground, giving a sharp jerk and successfully swatting sand into the male's dinner.

"Damn it Zandra! You know I extremely dislike sand in my food!"

It was the white one's turn to give a cocky grin. "Why do you think I did it, dumb ass."

Maeko rolled her emerald eyes at her hunting companions. "You two will be the death of me" she said, knowing that the mates were to busy bickering to even had heard her.

Shaking her head, the female walked away, staring up at the bright moon. She listen to the night bugs chirp almost silently 30 yards away and to the breeze as it moved some tumble weed across hard ground.

It was a gentle night, perfect for hunting and for strolling around, like her pack mates and herself were doing now. Hunting in these lands was difficult seeing as there wasn't much to hunt to begin with. They were lucky to even find enough food for the entire pack, but somehow they managed past that problem.

Mostly because of the locals. Tasty chickens and Chocobo's littered the area of the village. Easy pray for the smaller of the hunters.

If you were a large hunter, though, you were taking a risk. Just like Pax…

Pax had been an amazing hunter and an amazing mother. Her skills had kept the outcasts of the pack, like herself, fed and she had taken the time to teach and train those outcast, giving them a place to fit into Ruchira and Hirsi's 'royal' pack.

But Pax had been careless, hunting in the early mornings inside the village, knowing human rose with the sun.

From the remaining hunters near by, the loud echo of a hollow shot had signaled the once great hunter had fallen to the humans.

And now, with out their mother, Pax's pup were going to die, being so small when it happened. Adair and Zandra tried to take the pups in themselves, but having pups of their own, it was hard trying to care for 15 pups in total, 7 being Zandra's and 8 being Pax'.

Maeko's head shifted down staring at the sand between her paws. Then there was Nicholai…

Her mate.

The black wolf had been in a rage since that incident, attacking any human that went through the cliff passes, wanting revenge and tearing them apart. They had been mates for two years, and though Nicholai had been smaller then Pax, the male wolf was stronger then any of the others, even rivaling Hirsi in strength. Nicholai and Pax had been soul mates, not something you come across often. Their bond could have leaded the pack into a life of comfort and easy, not danger and death like this one now.

But now both are gone. Nicholai having disappeared two days ago, leaving his pups abandoned and without their parents.

'Why couldn't he have just stayed…I would have helped…'

"Hey, Maeko! Come on, we are leaving!"

Turning to the white wolf with pink eyes, Maeko nodded and leaped into a swift pace to the mates.

Her golden fur shifted as she paced forward beside Zandra, an 'outsider' like herself and Adair.

Pink eyes scanned emerald from the side, catching the down cast look.

"What's wrong pup, Sand Flea's again?"

Maeko snorted and shook her head. "No…it not that."

Zandra's lips pulled back into a frown, her ears tilting back.

"Then what is it? You can't be going back with a sour look on your muzzle."

Maeko sighed, ears pinned to her skull as she let out a small whine.

Adair pranced around to the other side of the golden wolf at the sound of the whine, head butting a soft side and watching the fine furred creature brighten a little.

"I was just thinking about Pax, the pups and…Nicholai. I hope he's safe…"

Zandra huffed. "Of course the idiot is alright. The moron doesn't know how to get kill, remember? Shiva, he took Hirsi out three days ago, did he not? He's fine."

"I know but-"

"No buts, Maeko-dear, Zandra is correct. Nicholai is strong and…healthy. He will be back. He always comes back."

"Adair is right for once, Maeko. Nicholai needs time to get use to the fact his mate is dead. He must be strong, for himself and for the pups. And in order to be strong, he must calm down. It is shocking that he has lasted this long so far, because usually soul mates die with each other. But like I said, Nicholai is strong."

"For the mean time, maybe you should stay with elder Kairi and help watch out for the pups. It might be best."

Maeko listened, nodding to the sand in understanding.

"Alright Adair, Zandra. Maybe your right. I'll watch over the pups but he will be getting his furry ass bit for leaving like this."

All three laughed at the though, for right now, forgetting the pain their missing friend was putting them through. Even if it was just for the briefest of moments.

"Why, look at that. Another hunk of fine flesh for my mouth to slaughter and devour. Jackrabbit, oh pretty, pretty jackrabbit! Come hither my furry friend!"

"Adair…"

"Fool…why in the six pits of hell did I mate with a moron."

* * *

If you reconized Adair's opening line, heres a cookie waves one around

Ho snap.

Review. Now


	3. Good Morning!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters or places. I just own the creatures :)**

**Lime Warning. Not going to tell you when.**

-

The sun crept over the horizon, lighting sky minute by minute. Beautiful oranges and reds mingled with baby blue, melting the frost that the chilled night air had left on the sand. A small fox poked its tiny little head out of it burrow, its massive ears twitching for any signs of danger.

The small village of Cosmo Canyon was silent, all humans and animals sleeping soundly, for the time being.

All except one.

A gray hand reached out from its place under a mountain of blankets, grasping a fluffy white pillow and slamming it over a raven head.

In the next bed, a loud snore rocked through the small room.

Vermillion eyes squeeze shut as tightly as they would go as the hand pressed the pillow against the blankets harder.

Snore

Eyes snapped open.

…

Snore

A foot started to twitch irritability under the sheet, nerves ready to pop.

…

…

There was silence…

Snore

"Urg!"

Vincent snapped out from under the covers, pillow dropping into his lap with a thunk and sheet dropping to his waist.

Three hours…Three fucking hours of these no stop snore fest.

Three hours…

Why him? Why was it always him?

He wanted to sleep damn it. Two hour just isn't enough!

The irritating snoring continued in the next bed as Cid rolled over, head burying into a pillow. The sheets where practically kicked off the bed, arms flung about and legs curled up against his stomach. Blond hair was tousled and drool hung off the corner on the captains mouth. Vincent flinched at the grotesque slight of the stringy substance as it dripped down onto the pillow with an almost agonizing slowness. He has kissed that mouth last night…

Vincent's eyes slid from Cid's sleeping face to the shoulder that was almost hidden under the mass of the pilot. The bandage had a little speck of blood on the white underneath the tape but that was about it.

After about an hour of fighting with the pilot, the gunslinger had finally manage to get Cid stitched up and the wound covered.

It would have been easier to just use his Heal materia… had a certain ninja not stolen it again.

Cid had polished of the rest of whiskey from the practically empty bottle before he crashed and was apparently still out.

Exhausted and frustrated, Valentine had taken a shower, stolen a pair of cotton slacks and a simple black t-shirt from Cid (which were many sizes to big for his thin frame) and then fell into a blissful and peaceful 2 hour sleep. Being woken up by howls from the desert wasn't so bad, though it did put him on the edge a bit. It had been Cid's horrible, throaty snore that wouldn't let him fall back to sleep.

Vincent plopped back against the mattress with a heaved sigh and briefly shut his eyes as the pilot once again rolled over, his snoring seizing for at least a few moments.

Eyes shifted to the curtain less window, glazing at the distant cliff side where he could slightly make out The Highwind's (number II mind you) shadow from it place in front of the rising sun. It was quite stunning how something as simple as a sunrise could be a lovely as it was even if it happens every single day, each one is different.

The gunslinger stretched out his legs, muscles tensing and straining pleasantly as he curled his toes with a crack.

Not that he needed much sleep mind you. Thirty years had given him enough. The maximum hours he could sleep at night now was three, maybe hour and for some odd reason it was from one am to four give or take a few minutes. Sleep just didn't comfort him anymore. Every dream was like a ticking clock, slow and winding. They were filled fog and dark skies. Filled with emotions of confusion, angry, angst and deep forebodingness.

No light, no sound except for the groans of non-existent trees and screams from non-existent people. Nothing else. Just terror.

The gunman sat back up and ran his gray, thin scarred hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers got caught in a knot near the ends. Bringing his hand back down, Vincent glazed at the scar torn flesh. It really wasn't all that bad. His right calf was worse then his hand was. Hojo had played 'Insane Doctor' with his body for almost a year and a half.

Slicing his muscles apart, sewing them back together only to take them back apart again later. Apparently small bits of bone from his leg had taken and placed into his arm when the bastard of a scientist had 'accidentally' sawed the bone in half and a chunk was taken of. That was only some of the things he did.

Bad enough the bastard made a game call 'Find the Turks Stone Heart'.

That had been a dreadful month.

With a dramatic stretch, one he himself was sure of could only accomplish, of arching his back with a pop, Vincent tossed off the covers and stood.

Vincent took notice that Cid's snoring had seized, meaning that the pilot had mostly began to wake up, as he walked into the tiny bathroom of the Inn's room. White tiling covered the walls, a simple green shower curtain hiding the tub with a matching green bathmat beside it. Walking over to the mirror, Vincent was slightly startled at the sight of his tangled mop of raven. Vincent grumbled to himself as he picked up a brush, which he suspected was the pilots because of the blond hairs laced threw it, and forcefully ran the object through the tangled mess.

"One day I'll remember to go out and get it cut. One day it will be short again. One day I won't have to deal with this nonsense every morning. One day-"

"One day you'll act like a normal human bein' and stop talkin' to yerself."

"Shit!"

Startled was an understatement in Vincent's case, as the gunslinger shot around and his foot catching on the bathmat. Out of pure instinct the gunners hand snapped down to his side to grab at a gun that wasn't there as he smashed his elbow on the counter to stop himself from falling on his ass as his other leg jabbed into the wall next to the door way.

And before he realized it, his weaponless hand reached out non-to-threatenly and pointed itself at Cid.

The captain stood in the frame of the door with his shoulder supporting his weight against it as he lazily watched the gunman with sleep covered eyes, his hand covering the yawn on his lips. Blond hair hung hazardously in the pilot's sky eyes, his boxer shorts rumpled and showing off strong thighs.

Valentine's heart pounded furiously against his chest as he practically hung mid air in the small confines of the bathroom.

"Highwind you asshole."

Cid cocked his head to the side, clearly amused at the situation at hand.

"Nice gun Vince, new?"

Vincent looked at his hand. Empty.

"You startled me."

"That's a first. Usually it's the other way 'round."

Vincent scowled at the blond hair man, shifting and trying to get a grip on the counter.

"Havin' trouble?"

The gunslinger ignored the pilot's question and placed his other hand behind him, trying to raise his weight. It was to early for this.

Suddenly the captain chuckled and stepped into the bathroom. Striding up the stuck darker haired man, the pilot grabbed onto the closest thigh and pulled up while reaching down to grab the trapped leg.

"Cid, what the hell are you doing?!"

With a quick pulled, Cid had Vincent's lower half lifted to counter height and push the gunman onto the cold surface.

Shocked vermilion eyes stayed on Highwind face throughout the entire encounter. The feeling of strong, warm callused hands on cold cotton covered pants sent a shiver down the ex-Turks back and to the pit of his stomach. The position that Cid had put them in didn't help. He could feel the pilots breath on his neck, feel the heat coming off the tanned chest through his shirt and felt the hands on his thighs move up.

"Cid…stop."

Highwind did the opposite, his rough chin brushing Vincent's throat as dried lips landed underneath his ear.

"What if I don't wanna?"

Vincent's licked his lips but didn't answer.

"Thought so."

A hand crept up the curve of a thin hip, rubbing against the bandage on the gunman's side under the shirt carefully as his fingers ran across it repeatedly. It felt soothing and gently to Vincent who had completely forgot about it till the pads of Highwind's finger scrapped across the medical tape. Lips attacked the base of his ear again, a tongue joining them in they're light brushing.

The lip moved upward tracing the pale flesh of a lobe and drawing it into a warm mouth.

The darker man let out a soft sigh, his right hand resting on the curve of the pilots neck as his fingers rubbed the base and into blond hair. It felt to welcoming to stop, not that he had any plans to. He blamed this on a morning hard on, whether it was his or if it was Cid's he didn't know, but either way, it felt good and he wasn't about to push it away.

His left hand lifted to run across the rough hairs on Cid chin as he pulled the blonds face to his, his thumb and finger grasping a chin roughly.

"I see ya took care of it after all. Didn't think ya would." His fingers continued to dance across pale skin and bandage.

Vincent hummed softly. "I said I would, and I did. Now, shut up."

Pulled the pilot forwards, the gunman took Cid's bottom lip into his mouth, tugging and nipping at the piece of flesh. The man groaned deep in his throat as his hand that wasn't on a pale hip moved to Vincent hair, pulling him even closer while taking over the mans mouth.

Both refused to give into one another as Vincent's tongue pushed against Cid's and vise versa, teeth almost crashing against each other from the force. Cid's tongue slid across sharp canines, playing dangerously against them as Valentine stroked the underside of the meddling muscle.

Vincent groaned when Cid pushed against him and pulled his waist closer, grinding them together. Slim leg folded around the pilots hips and thighs, heels jabbing into skin.

'Damn,' Cid thought 'Imma half'ta do this more often.'

Vincent right hand removed itself from the base of the pilots neck and slid down his hairless chest, nails scrapping and leaving a trail of white in they're path. Muscles twitched underneath his hand as he moved it around, memorizing the feel of the pilot's flesh and the heat that it gave off. Slim fingers move further south, brushing a fine wash board stomach, and playing with the fine blond hairs trailing down his abdomen and staying there.

Cid bit his lip one last time before he pulled back, panting softly as he played with the ends of the dark haired man's messy strands.

"Good morning to you too Vince."

"Shut up."

"Hey-

Before Cid could say anything else, a tooth brush with paste already on it was being shoved into his open trap.

Vincent's brow was lifted as a coy smirk played his lips.

"You have horrible morning breath."

"Gmee, thmanks."

Valentine pushed the captain away with a playful shove as the man ran the brush over his teeth. Picking up the brush that had landed in the sink, Vincent slid off the counter and continued to brush the mop of black hair.

"Ya know-" Cid started between passes of the brush.

"-if ya tied it back-"

Spit

"-at night the ya-"

Gargle

"-wouldn't have ta ruin mine or your brush and make yer hair worse."

Cid rinsed the brush off while washing his hands and wiping his mouth of with on of the cheap monogram towels. Vincent continued with the furious yanking of the brush.

"Thank you for your advice, Obi Wan Cidnobi. I will take it to heart. But for now, piss off."

Cid scowled while taking the hand towel and running it under the tap to wipe if face off.

"Alright Darth Vampy, no need to go to the dark side and get bitchy with me, I was just sayin'."

After saying this, Cid spun the wet towel around till it was in a neat spiral.

"Hey, Vince?"

Vincent growled in frustration and spun around…

"What do you-"

And was smacked square peg in the face with the wet towel.

-

"Hey! Hey Mr. Innnnnn Keeper!"

A bold man with bottle lenses turned towards his customer.

"Yes Miss?"

The little girl snapped on the gum she had between her teeth as he beady little green eyes stared at the elder man. Her ginger colored shoulder length hair was peppered with dirt and straw as her freckle nose crinkled with irritation.

"Ya, there's this big dog loose in the chocobo stable, ya know? And like, it sounds like its attacking them birds. I think ya better get someone over dar to catch dat thing."

The child said it so casually that the inn keeper wasn't fazed.

Until he look at his booking booklet.

V. Valentine and C. Highwind- Room 5 for two "Stall reserved for unknown animal, sent by Nanaki"

Eyes bugged as the short fat man took off in a fast wobble up a steep set of stairs, sweet pouring down his pudgy little face after only half the steps.

Making it to the top unharmed and a few pounds less, he again took off down the hall, shouting as he went.

"Mister Valentine! Mister Highwind! Mister Valentine!"

-

* * *

You know you love me :D

**Review please.**


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters or places. I just own the creatures :)**

Flash back

_"What a fine young specimen Professor Hojo! Where ever did you find such a beautiful animal?"_

Yellow-green eyes turned to the women with a honey glaze, a sadistic looking smirk crossing over his face as he continued writing in the specimens medical charts.

"I created him, Miss. Crescent. By mixing both Bandersnatch and Nibelheim Wolf genes and adding continuous amounts of mako injections."

Lucrecia nodded, her hand resting on her chin in thought.

"But I though that mako was to new and unstable to use, how is it you managed to stabilize enough to inject it into this creature?"

The chart was hung back up on the door of the glass and steel cage as bone fingers slipped the well used and worn out black pen back into the pocket of Hojo's pristine white lab coat.

"It is simple, dear Lucrecia. Jenova."

Honey eyes widened and brown hair snapped around as the young scientist wiped towards her mentor. "But…Dr. Hojo…Dr.Gast said-!"

Green eyes narrowed as lips pulled tightly into a frown. "I don't care what that man said! Miss Crescent, science wins over theory. That man knows nothing! Besides, every test has been successful!"

Lucrecia flinched while involuntarily taking a step back, knowing that her mentor could lash out if provoked. Numbly the young scientist bowed her head, fingers worrying the edge of her sleeves in a nerves fidget. "My apologies, Professor. I didn't mean to insult your knowledge by questioning it. I just didn't know."

"Then maybe you should pay attention to your studies, girl. It might do that forgetful mind of your some good."

"Yes professor…"

"Now disappear. ShinRa is sending one of those nasty creatures called Turks here today. Meet with him. Show him around. Just keep him out of my business."

With a somber nod, the brunette turned and walked up the spiral stair case that led from the lab.  


--

* * *

I am sooooooo sorry D: I am starting to lose my muse for this. This is only one page.

Ill try to have more up soon... Im working on it! promise!

**Review please.**


End file.
